


Hypnotic

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Gift Exchange, Hypnosis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: “If you’re uncomfortable with it, we certainly don’t have to…”“No it's fine, Specs, I want to. It's just…you’re not gonna dangle a pendulum in my face and tell me I’m getting sleepy, are you?”Ignis grinned, amused.“No, nothing quite like that.”





	Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forest_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Girl/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Forest_Girl, I really hope you enjoy what I wrote!

“Alright, now I want you to relax.”

Easy for Ignis to say. He wasn’t the one who felt like he’d been wrung out too tight and then slapped against a wall. He wasn’t all wound up from a mixture of stasis, back pain and a sudden onslaught of pure fatigue. He wasn’t the one who just finished the magic training session from Hell; in fact, all of his training sessions, magic or otherwise, had been just the same, leaving Noctis in a constant state of stress and exhaustion. He’d done as Ignis had suggested and had taken a warm bath to relax the back pain, but that was only a small piece of the larger puzzle.

He was too high strung to really accomplish anything. He’d been in meeting after meeting behind the treaty, had been assigned double the training sessions on the off chance that Niflheim didn’t honor that treaty, had been run ragged preparing for a wedding he really didn’t want to go through with to a woman he hadn’t seen in person in twelve years. A bath wasn’t exactly going to fix all of that.

So Ignis had suggested…something else. Something that Noctis had honestly thought was a joke at first.

Except, Ignis hadn’t been laughing.

So here Noctis was, laid out on his back over his bed in his apartment. Getting hypnotized.

He’d thought the suggestion was a little ridiculous. After all, wasn’t hypnotism the sort of hodge podge bullshit one saw on tv? The kind of nonsense you watch some unsuspecting girl undergo in an antique horror movie, where the villain simply wants her to do his bidding? Maybe bang him, while they were at it?

That was the most outlandish part of Ignis’ suggestion, that he—and Noctis quotes— “experience some form of release during the hypnosis”. Not that Noctis was all that opposed to sex, but he hadn’t exactly been in the mood for it lately what with everything going on. Ignis had been specific about asking for his consent before they started, and honestly Noctis wanted to kick himself for making Ignis think he would ever say no, but there it was. Sex under hypnosis.

After the actual hypnosis started, of course.

Noctis hadn’t been surprised when his skepticism had been met with a series of facts and trivia all expertly pulled out of Ignis’ ass. The man was a walking internet search bar even on the best of days sometimes. He’d taken care to reassure Noctis that hypnotism wasn’t a form of mind control one saw on tv. It had nothing to do swinging pendulums and commands that put him to sleep, although the pendulum thing did lead into Ignis’ next point that this would work better if Noctis had a single point to focus on. He settled for a small blemish on his ceiling where he’d thrown his sneaker at a bug about a week prior.

Beyond just staring at the ceiling and trying to relax, Ignis was determined to speak as slowly and quietly as possible. He mentioned hypnotism being a trance state, something people often achieved simply by daydreaming. Was that what Noctis was supposed to do? Daydream? He was sure if he let his mind drift enough, he’d be back at square one trying to think of all his royal duties at once. Supposedly, this was why Ignis was talking. He was supposed to guide Noctis’ thoughts in a certain direction.

Noctis was skeptical…at first.

It was absurd to him, in the beginning, that he could simply fall into a trance state and just relax. But then Ignis would run his fingers lightly over Noctis’ skin to reassure him he was there, telling him in low tones to breathe deeply. He would lean close and whisper to him, guiding Noctis’ breaths with his own. Telling him how safe he was, how well he was doing. And Noctis indeed started to relax.

The tightness in his chest cavity, a sure sign of stress if there ever was, started to clear up with each deep breath. The strain on Noctis’ neck muscles started to loosen and he found that he had been unknowingly clenching his jaw when he felt a release of pressure on his teeth. His hands, which had been clenched into fists, eased into a relaxed position, and his fingers tingled when the blood flow returned to them.

Ignis was still practically breathing his words at Noctis, speaking slowly and softly as he lightly ran his hands down Noctis’ sides. The tense feeling that had remained in his back even after the bath started to fade, traveling down his legs and exiting through his toes. His entire body sagged as the world faded away. There was Ignis’ voice and Ignis’ touch. That was his world. That was all that mattered in that moment.

“Lift your hips for a moment,” Ignis whispered slowly and calmly, a rush of hot air washing over Noctis’ ear and sending tingles over his scalp and down the nape of his neck. The words registered sluggishly, Noctis’ body in no hurry to catch up with the command his brain sent. He lifted his hips only a fraction, letting Ignis do the rest of the work by grabbing him gently and pulling his hips up a bit further. He took care to unbutton Noctis’ jeans before dragging them down his legs and pulling them off entirely. His fingers trailed up the exposed skin, Noctis focusing only on the sensation as his eyes had not moved from that spot on the ceiling. He wasn’t even seeing it anymore. He was simply experiencing.

His underwear was quick to follow his jeans, but Ignis didn’t touch him yet. At least, not in the way Noctis had expected. He continued to run his fingers over Noctis’ skin, rubbing small circles over his stomach, tickling along his sides again, even scratching his nails lightly over the expanse of Noctis’ torso. When he wasn’t talking, Noctis could register his soft breathing, still sending puffs of warm air over his skin and prompting chills to run up and down his spine. The good kind, of course. The kind that had Noctis’ back arching slightly before he relaxed back into his mattress. He’d always enjoyed how soft it was before, but now in a trance state where only thoughts and touch affected him, it was as if he was floating on clouds. The sound of Ignis’ breathing was like a warm breeze pushing him along. His whispers like the wind, blowing lightly against his ear. His touch warm like sunlight.

Noctis stopped registering Ignis’ movements as anything deliberate. They were simply motions, and Noctis was here to go with the flow. When his shirt was pushed up, only the sensation of cloth gliding across his skin took a foothold in his mind. When small, wet kisses were pressed against his chest, only the smoothness of his lips mattered. Only the warmth of his skin against Noctis’ and the damp touch of his tongue mattered. The drag of fingers over skin and the flick of that tongue against a nipple. The press of Ignis’ body against Noctis’.

Noctis opened himself up completely to his lover, something Ignis was clearly enjoying based on his enthusiasm. Though his expression was still a mystery to the entranced prince, Ignis freely indulged in Noctis’ relaxed form in ways they’d never have accomplished if they hadn’t tried hypnotism first. Noctis was a closed off person by nature, generally wary of letting his guard down completely. He didn’t typically enjoy Ignis running his hands over every inch of him, only to feel scars and weakness. He didn’t typically lay there and let Ignis pamper him without some sort of reciprocation. It didn’t feel right, playing the role of spoiled prince in bed. But Noctis was too far gone to hold on to any of those reservations by this point.

If Ignis wanted to pamper him, Noctis would let him have his way. He agreed to this, after all. And it _was_ nice, just letting go of any inhibitions and simply…enjoying the experience.

“Lift your arms,” Ignis whispered to him, and he followed the command without a second thought. His shirt was pulled off entirely, causing a break in Noctis’ vision that almost knocked him out of the trance. Almost. Ignis’ movements were too soft, too smooth, to really allow him to startle. Quickly and seamlessly, he was pulled back into that dream state. Everything felt good. There was no other coherent way Noctis could describe what he was experiencing. It was just _good_ , and he didn’t want it to end.

He heard a few rustling sounds (Ignis removing his clothes perhaps?) as well as the sound of skin rubbing together (hands maybe? Noctis wasn’t being touched in that moment) before a sticky slickness surrounded his erection. He honestly hadn’t even realized he was that aroused. The sensation itself was a bit unexpected—not the warm wetness of Ignis’ mouth but not the smooth coolness of lube. Although, Noctis mind absently rationalized that the sound he’d heard earlier was Ignis rubbing his hands together to warm up the lube. The thought floated in and out of the space of Noctis’ mind in such a fleeting way that he wasn’t even sure he’d thought it, rather than just being told. Ignis was quiet, however, concentrating on his task.

Even his movements there were slow and measured. Soothing and calm. He wasn’t trying to rile Noctis up or get his heart pumping with sexual pleasure. He only compounded on the relaxing feeling, pulling Noctis even deeper into his hypnotic trance. The steady glide of Ignis’ hand over his sex was akin to an ocean wave, the pleasure washing over him rhythmically. Another hand continued its lethargic motions over the rest of Noctis’ skin, rubbing circles over his stomach, slipping up to tweak at his nipples, gliding lightly over his throat and caressing his lips before traveling back down in a circuit. The movement was repetitive; a routine that lulled Noctis into a completely defenseless state. One that he trusted Ignis immensely in.

The foreplay itself was almost enough to send Noctis to his peak right then and there. Which was probably why Ignis stopped.

The touches and caresses didn’t cease entirely, but they were lighter now. Focused everywhere but Noctis dick, instead intent on calming him down before he released prematurely. Nothing about them was sexual, an odd observation considering how Ignis now straddled him after having spent who knew how long jerking him. They were more like tiny massages, digging into his sides and his shoulders, and stroking down his skin. Relaxing him to the point that he practically melted into a puddle on his bed.

Noctis almost didn’t expect it when a hand circled his length once again, holding it steady before a velvety heat engulfed him and a weight settled on his hips. Almost. Really, he should’ve known what was coming next. Ignis didn’t want to get him off with his hands, and Noctis would’ve quickly been knocked out of his trance if anything had penetrated him. It was almost natural that this was the direction they would end up going in.

Natural and perfect.

Jostled slightly by Ignis’ slow movements, Noctis could tell the fog was clearing a bit from his brain. The spot on the ceiling he’d spent so long staring at without seeing was becoming clearer again. The white noise in his ears fizzled out as he became more aware. He wanted to fight it. He didn’t want the hypnosis to end. It had brought him to the most loose and vulnerable state he thought he’d ever been in since he was…well, since he was eight. Except then was _nothing_ like this moment. This period where time froze and there was nothing but Ignis: his words, his breath, his entire being. Nothing but the feel of him surrounding Noctis, smoothing his hands over Noctis’ skin and rolling his hips lazily. Nothing but the blood rushing in Noctis’ ears as his heartrate finally started to pick up, pumping in time with each rhythmic undulation. He left his hands at his sides, not even willing to grasp at Ignis to encourage him to go faster. Not interested in breaking what little of the hypnosis was left to thrust into that heat. He lay there instead and simply savored the experience of Ignis taking his pleasure from Noctis so freely, without resistance. Listened as tiny, practically inaudible moans joined the cacophony of rustling sheets and wet, sliding skin. Felt the shock of sensations run the length of his spine once again, curling his toes and fingers.

It was futile, thinking he’d stay in a trance for any longer. But it was hard to be disappointed when his reward was, at a glance down, an eyeful of Ignis riding him. His lover’s eyes were closed, his glasses set aside, his hair messy and disheveled as sweat caused the product in it to weaken, his skin glistening with sweat over a healthy red glow. His head tilted back as he started to bounce in Noctis’ lap, his movements quick and jerky now. Noctis wasn’t even sure if he’d realized the hypnotism had worn off. He didn’t really care, either. It was more than worth it for this moment. All he had to do was stay relaxed and let Ignis enjoy himself.

He couldn’t quite resist taking his lover in hand, however, when he heard Ignis’ breath start to hitch. His frame started to shake and his brow knitted as orgasm approached. Noctis was happy to help him along, clenching his fingers around warm flesh and stroking him to completion as he felt Ignis squeeze tightly around him, sending him spiraling towards his own climax faster than he was prepared for. If anything, he was surprised he hadn’t come first.

And really, if Noctis thought being hypnotized felt like a high, the release he experienced coming out of it was ten times as intense. The image of Ignis, flushed and panting and sweaty, his spend puddled on Noctis' stomach, faded as his eyes rolled back. He fell back against the mattress, having not even realized he’d arched up and his body had tensed when he came, feeling boneless and floaty once again. It was like being suspended mid-warp without the draining effects of his magic being expended. Like flying through space without having to breathe.

He took a deep breath, just in case. Ignis did so in tandem.

“I see you’re no longer hypnotized,” Ignis commented, still speaking quietly, though at a normal pace this time. “So? How was it?”

Noctis didn’t think he had the capacity to answer intelligibly in that moment. Instead, he raised a thumb up at Ignis. This earned him a very satisfied smirk.

“Good to know.”

There was a pause in their ‘conversation’, if it could be called that, as Ignis pulled himself up off of Noctis’ lap, stepping off the bed to find a towel he could wipe himself and Noctis off with. Even then, his movements were sluggish. Calming. As if Noctis was still in his trance.

Judging from his inability to articulate…maybe he was.

“Do you think…” Ignis started, pausing again with an unsure tone before he pushed himself to continue. “Would you be interested in trying it again?”

Licking his lips, Noctis nodded as enthusiastically as he could manage. He had thought the idea of being so open to Ignis, especially during sex, again might make him uncomfortable. At first. Now he held nothing but excitement toward the possibilities that came with hypnosis. Not even just with sex, but after training, or after work, or after his royal responsibilities were taken care of. He wanted to express to Ignis just how wonderful the entire session had been, and how much more so it could be in the future.

All that came out of his mouth was a garbled “Hell yeah I would” though.

Noctis was not exactly the loquacious type.

Ignis picked up on the intentions behind his slurred mess of a sentence regardless, smiling minutely as he replaced his glasses. He certainly looked like he’d be up for it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing this in Ignis’ POV and was getting absolutely nowhere. The words just started flowing when I switched to Noct though. I know the prompt was more about Ignis enjoying how open his partner was and I hope I conveyed that well enough. Also, I wasn’t sure who you wanted to have as top or bottom. I hope bottom Iggy is okay.


End file.
